Lolita versus tomato
by LightFenrir
Summary: Lovino voit un jour sa vie chamboulée par une tornade nommée Maria, la petite mais particulièrement redoutable principauté d'Andorre. Un duel amoureux et complètement loufoque s'installe entre les deux nations... et tous les coups sont permis !


_Lolita versus Tomato - The battle_

_Prologue : Un duel demande un trophée_

_Rating :_ _T pour le langage et le soupçon de shonen-aï_

_Genre : Romance/humour_

_Disclaimer : Hetalia : Axis powers n'est pas à moi mais à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
_

_Couples__ :__ Toutes les couples seront présents pour vous ! xD Mais les principaux couples de ma fic seront Le Sparoma et le FrUk. _

_Note 1__ :__ Je suis toute nouvelle dans le Fandom d'Hetalia alors, soyez indulgents svp ! Dites-le-moi si le caractère des personnages n'est pas respecté. Je ferais tout mon possible pour rectifier ça._

_Note 2__ :__ Andorre est le seul OC de ma fanfiction... pour le moment ! Elle est toute mimi et diabolique à la fois ! xD J'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas détestée de vous, c'est tout. xD Je pense aussi ajouter plus tard la petite sœur de nos deux italiens préférés : la Sicile ! (même si la Sicile n'est pas un pays, mais bon... xD) _

_Note 3__ :__ Pardonnez-moi si j'ai du retard pour poster les chapitres mais le lycée me prend tout mon temps libre ! T.T" _

_Sinon... Bonne fic à vous !_

_

* * *

_

**« Lovino… Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil ?**

**-T-t'es pas venu me chercher, pauvre abruti ! J'ai dû embrasser les sales godasses de ce foutu gentleman aux sourcils mal peignés ! »**

_Eh oui… Voilà ce qu'endurait notre cher espagnol chaque jour. L'Italie du Sud, depuis sa naissance, lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces disputes. Aujourd'hui, c'était à cause de la capture des deux frères italiens par l'Angleterre. Lovino en voulait beaucoup à Antonio de ne pas l'avoir aidé dans son évasion mais, s'il savait tout le travail que « son boss » avait… Cinq cents roses à préparer en enlevant chaque épine, les unes après les autres ! Tout ça pour l'économie de son pays ! L'espagnol n'écoutait guère les gémissements et plaintes en tout genre de son cadet. Il voulait tout simplement un peu de calme, de réconfort, d'amour, de…_

**« Connard d'espagnol, si tu ne t'excuses pas maintenant, je fous le bordel dans la bara-… !** _Dit le jeune italien, un vase dans les mains, prêt à être réduit en morceaux._

**-_Gran hermano ~ !_ s'exclama une voix féminine derrière nos deux compères. »**

_Antonio se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns ondulés. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe à volants turquoise qui allait parfaitement avec son teint hâlé. Une vraie petite princesse. L'italien fut quelque peu surpris par cette intrusion et voulut la faire sortir de ce pas mais il se stoppa net quand il entendit le nom d'Andorre de la bouche de son aîné. Alors, c'était la petite principauté d'Andorre qu'il avait sous les yeux ? L'italien ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu auparavant. En tout cas, sa venue ne l'enjoua guère…_

**« Oh, _ola Andorra ~ !_ Que me vaut cette visite ? Tu as bien grandi dis donc !** _S'écria Espagne, très content de sa venue._ **Enfin un peu de réconfort… En tout cas, tu es très mignonne dans cette petite robe turquoise ~**

**-Tu me flattes, _hermano_ !** _Bégaya la jeune fille tout en enlaçant son grand-frère._ **Oh, et cette jolie robe m'a été offerte par _Gran hermano Francia_ !**

**-Il fallait s'en douter…** _Ria l'espagnol, un peu suspicieux._ **F-Francis ne t'a rien fait d'autre, par hasard ?**

**-Hum… Il m'a offert une montagne de peluches, de costumes mignons… Ah, et puis il m'a appris pleins de nouveaux mots français comme fell-… !**

**-Je ne veux pas le savoir, _Andorra_ !** _Coupa Antonio, non surpris par ce qu'allait dire sa petite sœur._** La prochaine fois que je croise Francis, je l'accroche par le string en haut de la tour Eiffel… »**

_L'italien s'était mis en retraite par rapport au petit duo qui s'était maintenant formé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Antonio ainsi : calme et apaisé. Il croyait que le plus beau sourire de l'espagnol n'était réservé qu'à lui seul. Et bien, il avait eu tort sur ce coup-là. Qu'est-ce que cette fille avait de plus que lui, hein ? Elle n'était pas bien belle… Enfin, non, ce serait un mensonge de dire cela. Elle était par contre petite elle devait faire un petit mètre cinquante. Son côté mignon et ses yeux azur énervaient grandement le tomato lover. Ça, c'était sûr, l'italien ne portait pas vraiment la petite andorrane dans son cœur._

_Espagne se détacha de l'étreinte d'Andorre puis emmena celle-ci devant Romano. Antonio voulait la lui présenter. Il aimerait que ses deux petits bouts de chou s'apprécient… ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire._

**« _Buenos dìas, señor Italia ~_. Mon nom est Maria Cassany, plus connue pour être la principauté d'Andorre. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance !** _Dit gentiment Maria en tendant une main sûre à Lovino qui la regardait, un sourcil arqué._

**-_Afflitto ma non parlo spagnolo*_, sale naine…** _Cracha l'italien en guise de réponse en repoussant la main tendue vers lui, un regard noir adressé à son interlocutrice._

**-_Hermano ~ !_ Il est méchant avec moi ! Moi qui voulais être sympathique avec lui…** _Réussit à articuler Andorre entre ses pleurs, la tête maintenant enfouie dans les bras de son grand-frère._

**-Lovi, s'il-te-plaît, sois un peu plus accueillant…**

**-M-mais… Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? C'est elle qui débarque comme ça en braillant chez nous ! Je-**

**-Tout d'abord, je prends sa défense parce que c'est tout simplement ma sœur, Lovino. Deuxièmement, elle ne débarque pas « chez nous » mais « chez moi ». Et pour finir, je veux savoir, Maria, ce qui t'a poussé à rendre visite à ton grand-frère qu'aujourd'hui… »**

_Le pauvre Espagne, sa tête allait déjà exploser alors que ses tants attendues retrouvailles avec sa petite sœur ne faisaient que commencer. Il attendait impatiemment la réponse de la brunette, les poings sur les hanches. Antonio n'aimait vraiment pas prendre cet air autoritaire, à la fois ridicule et tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'il était. Andorre prit une grande inspiration puis répondit à la question de l'espagnol._

**« Je me suis dit que... j'avais trop occupé la maison de Francis… Alors je suis partie de chez lui en laissant un mot d'adieu sur sa table de chevet !** _Cria Maria d'une seule traite._

**-Que veux-tu dire par… « Mot d'adieu » ?** _Demanda inquiet Antonio, la sueur parcourant son front hâlé._

* * *

**_~Chez Arthur~_**

_Il faisait déjà nuit dans les contrées pluvieuses britanniques. L'Angleterre avait bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil, non ? La réunion des huit plus grandes puissances économiques l'avait totalement épuisé. Entre un soviétique qui regarde passivement les autres s'entretuer doucement à coup de joutes verbales et un américain qui se prend pour le centre du monde, le gentleman avait bien reçu. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour Francis qui se fit démolir par Ludwig après avoir un peu trop « embêté » l'italien pendant la réunion. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait le plaindre, cet obsédé sexuel… Arthur soupira une dernière fois avant de se blottir dans ses draps et ainsi, rejoindre le pays de ses bonnes vieilles amies les fées…_

_God save our gracious Queen,__  
__Long live our noble Queen,__  
__God save the Queen !__  
__Send her victorious,__  
__Happy and glorious,__  
__Long to reign over us __  
__God save the Queen !_

_Ce doux air mélodieux qu'était son hymne national le réveilla après quelques secondes de sommeil. C'était la sonnerie de son téléphone portable… Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille ? Il prit rageusement le téléphone puis ouvrit le clapet, regardant le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran._

**« _This moron !_ Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me dérange dans mes plus volatiles instants de bonheur et de sérénité !** _Cracha le gentleman, déconcerté, tout en appuyant sur le bouton vert pour décrocher. **Arthur Kirkland's speaking…**_

**-Ô toi qui a de hirsutes sourcils, aide-moi par pitié ! Je suis, comme tu le dis si bien toi-même, _in the big shit_ !** _Pleurnicha l'autre blond de l'autre bout du fil_.

**-Si tu commences déjà par des insultes, ne sois pas surpris que je raccroche là, maintenant…**

**-Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, ne raccroche surtout pas, _mon cher ami_ ! **_Supplia Francis._** J'ai un énorme problème ! Tu accepterais de m'aider ?**

**-Raconte-moi d'abord ce qu'il se passe puis je te dirais si oui ou non je peux t'aider… **_Soupira Arthur, fatigué par son rival de toujours._** Je t'écoute.**

**-En fait… J'ai momentanément égaré la petite Andorre et si Antonio l'apprend, je… je risque de servir de bouffe à son énorme taureau ! Il faut à tout prix que ton intellect me sauve de cette impasse, par pitié…**

**-Ah bah, désolé mais je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup-là et puis après ta mort, je pense récompenser l'Espagne pour avoir éradiqué la France de la carte… De plus, tu seras très bien logé dans l'appareil digestif de son bovin, j'en suis persuadé.**

**-Iggy ! Arrête de te foutre de moi et sauve la belle personne que je suis ! Imagine ce monde sans moi, ce serait comme l'Apocalypse !**

**-_Okay, all right !_ J'ai compris… Je vais t'aider. Déjà, pour commencer nos investigations, est-ce que tu aurais une petite idée de l'endroit où serait Andorre ?**

**-Je n'ai qu'un mot d'adieu qu'elle m'a laissé avant de partir ! Il est écrit : **

_**« Gran hermano Francia, **_

_**Je sais très bien que tu m'as logée et nourrie comme il le fallait, et que tu me couvrais de magnifiques cadeaux, mais il est temps pour moi de te laisser en paix. Je sais que j'ai du t'embêter de nombreuses fois et j'en suis sincèrement navrée, mais j'espère de tout cœur que mes pensées parviendront jusqu'à toi… Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante, gran hermano. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire à cet instant même, mais les mots ne me viennent pas pour t'exprimer mon amour. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de disparaître de ces terres une bonne fois pour toutes. Seulement, il me reste encore une chose à faire. **_

_**Te quiero. Andorre. »**_

**-Ceci m'a plus l'air plus d'un message avant suicide qu'un simple mot d'adieu, France…** _Dit Angleterre, un peu inquiet par la lecture de cette lettre._ **Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour toi.**

**-Non, ne me laisse pas tomber, Iggy ! On commencera demain nos recherches, ok ?**

**-Bien, je n'y manquerais pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, que je dorme un peu…** _Ordonna Arthur, suivi d'un léger bâillement._

**-_Merci __mon_ _amour_ _de rosbif_ ~. Bonne nuit ! »**

_C'est ainsi que leur discussion s'arrêta. Arthur ne voulut pas se l'avouer, mais cette nuit-là, il n'avait qu'une hâte : celle de voir le jour se lever…_

* * *

_**~Chez Antonio~**_

**« … Et voilà !**_ La jeune fille avait récité l'intégralité de la lettre à Antonio._

**-Je sens que Francis va se faire dessus…** _Murmura Antonio à lui-même._

**-Pourquoi ? Je sais qu'il s'inquiètera pour moi mais pas à ce point quand même !**

**-Non, il ne s'inquiètera pas pour toi, Maria, mais pour sa propre personne, je suppose… Ne sachant pas que tu es ici, il se pourrait bien qu'il croit déjà que je vais l'assassiner pour t'avoir perdue...**

**-Ah.**

**-Au fait, vous voulez manger une bonne grosse paella pour fêter nos retrouvailles ?** _Proposa Antonio aux deux plus jeunes._

**-_Sí ~ !_** _S'exclama avec enthousiasme la petite Maria._

**-Je n'ai pas faim.** _Répondit tout simplement Lovino, d'une mine boudeuse en regardant ailleurs._

**-Bon, alors une paella pour nous deux, Maria.** _Répéta Antonio tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._ **»**

_La tension était palpable entre les deux jeunes et l'espagnol pouvait le sentir de là où il était. Romano était avachi sur le canapé, regardant par la fenêtre la lune et les étoiles. Toutes ces étoiles n'avaient qu'une seule Lune… Comment pouvaient-elles se la partager ? C'était ce que se demandait l'Italie du Sud à ce moment-là. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse à cette difficile - et quelque peu inutile – question, un poids lourd vint peser sur ses jambes. Il y jeta un coup d'œil quand il vit un grand album dont les pages étaient habillées de photographies. Il n'y avait qu'Antonio et Andorre sur ces photos, parfois Francis apparaissait sur certaines photos mais pas en grand nombre. Furieux, il dévisagea la jeune fille qui arborait maintenant un sourire haineux aux lèvres. Ce n'était plus la petite et innocente Andorre que nous avions vu au début du chapitre… C'était une toute autre personne et Lovino en avait même très peur._

**« P-pourquoi me montres-tu ces photos, foutue naine…** _Grogna l'italien un peu apeuré par ce soudain changement de personnalité._

**-Pour te montrer à quel point je suis plus importante pour _hermano_ que toi.** _Ricana Maria, fière de ses photos. _**Antonio m'aime beaucoup plus qu'il ne t'aime toi, j'en suis certaine. Regarde déjà ces photos, elles montrent bien à quel point je suis importante à ses yeux !**

**-Je… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre qu'il t'aime plus que moi ? De toute façon, qu'il m'aime ou non, ça m'est complètement égal !** _Aboya pour se défendre, hésitant, l'Italie du sud._ **»**

_Un bref silence eut lieu dans le salon et le brun se rendit vite compte que son mensonge ne prenait pas : il n'était pas réaliste._

_Il posa alors ses deux mains sur son visage, tout rouge. Il ne savait pas du tout mentir, après tout…_

***Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que ma phrase sonnait faux, merde ?***

**« Alors si tu t'en moques complètement d'_hermano_, ça ne te dérange pas que je te le pique et que je me marrie avec lui ?**

**-J-je… Je n'accepterais pas qu'une lolita de ta trempe emmerde Antonio à ma place pendant le restant de ses jours…** _Répondit-il doucement, le feu aux joues._

**-Alors on devra se battre pour conquérir le cœur d'_Hermano_. Sache que je ne te ferais aucun cadeau…** _Menaça la jeune Maria._ **Et tous les coups seront permis ! »**

_A ce moment-là, la frimousse de l'espagnol sortit de l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, un peu embêté. Les deux rivaux firent alors comme si de rien était. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait de la cuisine, laissant pantois Maria et Lovino._

**« V-vous ne voulez pas plutôt qu'on commande une pizza parce que… Euh…** _Bafouilla Antonio, un peu gêné._

**-Pas la peine _hermano_, je peux préparer la paella moi-même si tu veux.** _Fit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, reprenant son air adorable tel qu'elle l'avait auparavant._

**-Ah, ce serait très aimable de ta part, Maria !** _Remercia l'espagnol en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._ **»**

_La jeune fille rejoignait donc Antonio dans la cuisine, laissant seul Romano en compagnie de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il vit Antonio ébouriffer ses cheveux, il ressentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. Une douleur indescriptible aux yeux de l'italien. Cette souffrance que l'on ressent quand une personne qui nous est chère nous échappe ou nous est volé…_

_Romano n'en était pas sûr mais il pensait qu'il était jaloux de l'andorrane…_

**«Je relève ton défi... Je ne tolèrerais jamais que tu me voles Antonio... **_Murmura l'amoureux des tomates, jetant l'album photo de Maria par terre. _**»**

* * *

_*Afflitto ma non parlo spagnolo = Désolé mais je ne parle pas espagnol_**_  
_**

_La partie ne fait que commencer, très chers internautes... Les coups bas et tout le tralala apparaîtront dès le prochain chapitre ! Review ? _

_Dans les coulisses de ma fic :_

_Antonio, exténué : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette histoire va se barrer en sucette... En plus de ça, j'ai une petite sœur dérangée qui a une double personnalité... Et c'est quoi ce titre, "un duel demande un trophée" ? C'est qui le trophée ?  
_

_Maria, serrant son frère en pleurs dans ses bras : Mais voyons, hermano, c'est toi le trophée ~ ! Et puis... Je n'ai pas de double personnalité. Je ne suis qu'une jolie et innocente jeune fille, voyons ~ !  
_

_Lovino, boudant dans son coin : Arrête de jouer l'hypocrite ! *murmure* T'essayes juste de me piquer mon Antonio..._

_Antonio, se tournant vers Romano, intrigué : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Lovi ? J'ai pas entendu._

_Lovino, rouge comme une tomate : Rien, espèce de connard d'espingouin ! Et puis toi, là... *se tourne vers Maria et la pointe du doigt* Arrête de le serrer dans tes bras !_

_Maria, tirant la langue à Lovino : Beuh ~ !_

_Feliciano, qui était là depuis le début, fait son apparition : Ve ~ ! Je vais faire mon apparition dans le prochain chapitre, Allemagne !_

_Ludwig, à côté de Feli : C'est bien, c'est bien... *lui tapote la tête* Moi aussi. _

_Feliciano, à Ludwig : Dis, dis... Tu crois qu'il y aura des pastas dans le prochain chapitre ? *lui tire la manche*_

_Ludwig : Je ne sais pas... Tu sais, on est déjà sous-payé alors, je ne pense pas que l'auteur nous offre des pastas. _

_Feliciano, triste : Ve..._

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! _


End file.
